Cities - Baator
Anudholm ☆ Culture The people of this region are found to praise the birds and gods equally, both for their creation of the mountain in which they reside and for allowing them safety within their skyward home. One of the most common sights are mules or goats, either as pets or livestock two go hand in hand really. Some say that the capital produces the most succulent of the red berries like Strawberries and Cranberries. This is thanks to the range in which the city is built on. It's hard to find a local without a business somewhere, it seems the entrepreneur spirit is common throughout the streets! One of the more expensive products include pickled shrimps and crab as the lake just outside of the city is rather barren of the sea faring variety, as expected. Just as the Kapshro coat of arms bear the Tenne and Or colors, so do many of the people and buildings. Some may find that the market place is littered with flags and fabrics presenting the symbol of the family as the capital is a very patriotic place. History According to the books within the capitals libraries, the lands were flat, yet roamed by three large guardians. Each guardian would scour the land for knowledge, presenting their learning with only those who were willing to listen. Each of these massive creatures learned from observing, teaching each other and learning as brethren. They'd teach of far out lands beyond the foreseeable waters, encouraging exploration, encouraging expansion. The guardians granted their homelands and people protection and in return for such, the Leaders of the tribes presented them with their findings. These guardians valued knowledge, and did everything they could to protect it to their last breaths. As always, all good things must come to an end. The leaders came together, as the guardians wished. They were taught everything they'd learn. Every body carried, taught the tales, wrote it in tombs. All the while, the guardians crumbled, falling in place until they were forced on their sides, however.. they scrambled together, hoping to save each other, protect the knowledge. However, for a quick second they nearly forgotten their oath. Each guardian gathered the tribes in the palm of their gods, speaking prayers unto them, praying for their good health while raising them to the sky, hoping they could see the faces of the very gods that'd created them. All until the very last breath. From that moment on.. The guardians were nothing more than blessed corpses. Over the years it felt as if the bodies were enveloped by the earth, accepted, but not forgotten, as to this very day it resembles the crumbled bodies of each guardian. Populace As far as the capital goes it's often seen as crowded, many residents come and go, families grow and shrink. However, despite the large count of residents within the city limits, it's easily leveled out by the mortality rate. Those who've lived their lives here often die quickly, failing to reach old age due to lung or heart issues. This is why elders are praised, respected, not many elders are seen homeless here. The high altitude is cause for many issues as far as breathing, as well as the mental states of some. However, this is disregarded by many, even seen as a gift as those who achieve the sickness have made contact with the guardians. Climate Due to it's high altitude it's rather chilly, because of such, most houses have a fireplace present. Often times the town is prone to snow or rain depending on the seasons, despite this, it's often praised whenever there is a change of seasons. Especially when the townspeople are graced with warmer weather. The center of town has several large bonfires, one marking the center of town, one marking the center of the market district, one marking the capital's castle. However the last one is only lit during celebrations. Multiple guards observe and watch over the bonfires to prevent littering. Economy The economy is mostly trade based and barter focused. However the market place is home for foreigners to free their pouches of coin. Because of this, multiple Inns crowd the district, maybe two in every square often acquainted by an indoor pub or diner. Luckily, the capital is home to some of the most talented chefs, those who work in the capital practice the works of many cuisines throughout the nations land. Bortui "You mean the city of travels? i haven't met anyone who wasn't from such a place!" -A wandering Stranger. Culture Many Shamans and Nomads tend to populate this area. The neighboring desert is home to plenty bones, due to the drought there's more than enough of the less successful going around. Often times you may find such people bearing Flowers from afar or feathers to represent such. With the city being so large it's commonly the main place in terms of imports for trade with either Rharhno or Ystrawl. A major point of the city is a rather large keg, used as a reserve for purified ocean water. Many soldiers are positioned around it to prevent any act of treason as it is a valuable source, that marks the center of the city. You may find that Cacti are grown in excess around the borders, the juice provides the base of a very... exotic alcoholic mix home to this city. Of course, not every city is without it's up and downs. Only government certified farmers may plant and harvest the cacti, because within the spines of it are a very strong opiate. One in which can only be obtained by processing it in a specific way. Once this was figured out, plenty of junkies managed to spread through the districts. Those both buying and selling as well, many people have been seen making deals in the nearby oasis or at midpoints to foreigners. it to be dubbed a drug capital Despite this, some have managed to get by, growing crops such as beans and peppers. Although, not high in quality, these were found best pickled by those in the city. A favored meal that would often involve imported rice! Within the market districts, some choice snacks are prepared and sold, most of which include the cooking of shrews and insects. Those who are outside often find that the region is heavily focused on magic, seeing as "Technology can't help us live!" History Said to be a city blessed by the gods of a neighboring country, it was founded by local tribes who'd managed to find each other. Each tribe was somehow well acquainted with one another, however establishing connection became an issue. This was, until a guardian had properly educated them on the potential that was to be had. Thanks to such help they'd managed to travel, retrieve materials that, normally wouldn't be available in such a place, trade had become easier and so had surviving. Numbers increased and the tribes couldn't be happier! Until.. the guardian had suddenly gone missing. Being the last to discover the Guardian's Range they'd felt to be forsaken by such. Thanks to such ideals they clung to foreign knowledge in hopes of finding some means of hope. Though, one thing they failed to realize, was just how much they depended on the guardians. The tribes were forced to join together as one, forming the many districts within the coastal desert town. Dry, yet filled with plenty ports, it'd many districts stretched far along the sea, looking out to foreign islands, with people withing for better. Their conquests, oddly, had spanned outwards rather than in. It's said that the lack of faith to the nation was cause to it becoming a dustbowl/hurricane capital. Altthough it's thanks to their connections with Rarhno and Ystrawl, the populace has come to conflict in terms of morals and what's good and bad in magik and technology. Having experienced either both or neither many seem to be at odds. Populace The people here are greatly varied, there are many crafts practiced here. From dark magic to farming to minor construction to major sciences. Lower classed individuals are often accused of being dirty junkies what with the recent increase of Opium addicts. The local residents are often temporary whether it's simply moving out of the city or out of their district. Either way, people here have their sights set on greater possibilities. Often times it's likely someone may fall ill from a venomous bite or run in with a toxic creature, which is why plenty of alchemists tie themselves down here, with such possibilities in regards to mortality business should skyrocket. Climate As expected, the city is hot. Many of the nobles dig their own pools of water, though it's very expensive to keep up, hence why the larger, more expensive district is home to a rather large bathing area. it's rare for the city to receive rainfall despite it's ocean neighbor. With the population's current count it's not uncommon for the city to go into a drought, as maintaining the purified water's reservoir is often hard. As long as crime is on the rise with those who try to steal from the reserve, the price will be high and continues to grow. Economy As expected, it's mostly trade based, not within the borders however. The residents prefer to barter with the outer cities, leaving the locals to resort to spending their hard earned Mints on whatever they had access to. Not that a good job was hard to come by, it's common to see people working as apprentices, guards, or even bartenders here! Zinuk Culture Being a quaint and quiet little plains town farming is almost a hobby within the districts. Being graced with plenty of lands ripe for fertile harvest and absolutely riddled with those seeking to settle down. Often times you'll hear people claiming it to be the city of love, as little to none here lives alone. The rolling hills of the city allow the city to be well spread with plenty of clean water and farms. Livestock and wild animals roam the streets, being seen as welcome creatures in the town, the people here praise the creatures local to the environment. Considering most ferals are allowed to roam free, the bordering districts set out donations to the local wildlife to satiate them rather than granting them free reign on the internal farms and crops. A specialty here is but a simple stew, comprised of plenty of meats and spices. Some say it's been passed down from generations, others say it's a newer recipe, no matter what's said, the secret ingredient is often a local commodity. Farms make up a good 70% of the cities structure, because of this there isn't much room for schools. That alone causes children and scholars to move unless they'd like the brief history of rice fields and an instructional lecture about new wheat and sugarcane harvesting methods. History Said to have been the first tribe visited by the Guardians, it was named Zinuk after the leader who'd died along with the Guardians. Despite being the first to show a large distrust for the beings, they'd eventually become the closest. As they were taught the ways of the earth and became friends with the local creatures fairly quickly as a result. The founding tribe was said to follow in the footsteps of the giants, travelling with and eventually sharing stories of old with them. Zinuk had, in time, invited the beings to join his family. One could imagine the heartbreak of losing multiple relatives, of course it took time for the culture to further develop. Populace Many of the peoples here have a higher amount of charisma or seek religious fulfillment. Some seek to trace their roots or wed others. Most, if not, all of the population is stuck in the middle class, though nobody seems to have a problem with it. There is of course, a bit of a spreading stigma. Often times you'll find prostitutes out and about in the later hours, that or those who aren't willing to take no for an answer. The quiet alleyways in this peaceful town may occasionally be filled with either the muffled screams of an unsuspecting persons or the pleasured moans of a sudden affair. Seeing as the guards of this area are rather low in number, it's often accused that one of them may be corrupt. So much so, that they may be the persecutor of such heinous crimes, forcing their carnal needs onto another without their consent. The people here have a large distrust with the guards of the city. Climate The weather here is often fair, citizens may get the occasional shower or storm but there's no issue with the weather. It's just nature, right? This area is particularly great for farming, with plenty of space to build and expand and even more to make more farms! Economy Their profits are based mostly on Mints as they've more than an abundant supply of crops being exported daily. With a forest in the distance and jungle to the south they've more than enough space to gather their own materials. This isn't the most reliable source of trade in Baator though, as mints are often fluctuating in worth within the other countries. Despite granting others with the ability to buy in bulk, profits aren't exactly the highest. This has granted them the title of the poorest city of Baator, even though they aren't exactly riddled with poor. Breybrook Culture Ah yes, the chilled city of Breybrook, marking the northernmost peninsula of the country. Within this area, fur trades are often well sought out as well as tombs that may aid in gathering heat. Thanks to their heavy trade with Briarwall the citizens have managed to mark the port with a rather large, metal lookout tower. When a heavy blizzard rolls by the tower is filled with firewood and set alight to guide any ships to port. Often times you'll find domestic breeds living here. Farms aren't exactly the most common, even then they've managed to grow more indoor plants or mushrooms. Many times you may find a family has ownership of a cave in which they'll grow and harvest such or train small creatures to enter and retrieve them. The land is known for a dish that presents oysters and smaller mushrooms on what some would call a "Frozen platter" as it's cooked and seasoned, but served cold. Locals can occasionally take that literally and learn Cryomancy in order to lightly frost the goods. Just like the capital, homes here are often accompanied by fireplaces, yet their community has little to no alley ways, as most homes are combined and built together. History Said to be the birthplace of one of the three guardians, with their help they were able to uncover the neighboring country of Briarwall. With this discovery they were able to return with ore, metals and the like and shared it with the guardians who pointed them in the direction of their own birthplace. Having recognized it, they introduced it to the mines in which it was created, allowing them to find, not more ore, but salt. Minerals of an edible variety and occasionally.. some of a lethal, toxic or explosive variety. In these mines, people were able to produce salt, and flint, aiding in their road to creation. Although they weren't ones to follow the Guardians they welcomed their presence, and upon their deaths they lit a bonfire at the base of the one held dearest to their home. In the ashes of the fire grew a tree that came to be known as the Cypress. Ever since then the mints of the country as well as the coat of arms has presented a fully grown tree in favor of eternal life, even after death. Populace It's often said that those born here carry the smell of salt. Many of the citizens often take jobs as miners or minting.. well, mints. Other times you may find the many authors of novels come to gain their inspiration from the ocean's hazy view of Briarwall. Lately, there's been word of more casualties in the mines, something about sudden explosives. A foul stench has been said to coat the entrance to mines as well, miners have been awfully cautious when going into work. All negatives aside, there's been an order to begin studying Harpy Eagles, as well as training and using them for travel. It's been causing plenty of uproar within the populace as it's been seen as poor treatment, breeding for a purpose, although plenty of other locals are for it, arguing that livestock was bred to have been killed. Climate Being so far up north the lands are often covered in at least a small layer of frost. It's home to many cypress trees and saplings of snow as most would call it. The city itself is prone to heavy blizzards as well as the occasional tremor, but the source of such has yet to have been found. Locals have grown accustomed to such temperatures though, this however, has caused a major discomfort for travelling south outside of the winter months. Since they've adapted to the frigid weather, many have become prone to heat stroke. Economy The economy is rather well balanced, yet feels to have been catered towards the rich as most of the Mints within the nation are printed here. Residents favor trade as it aids in their survival, wood, materials, maybe even dyes for the creative minds. They welcome the foreign materials and are often found to forge weapons here if not bought and imported from elsewhere. Adrenelle Culture A much warmer town, riddled with irrigation and canals, as the falls meet the river on the city's outskirts. With this in mind, the town often flaunts this as a perk, the noble districts often remain around the rivers, with plenty of bridges, the nobility often travel by small canoes in hand made canals to make travel shorter. With the newfound way of exploring irrigation this city is well known for it's rice production as well as its blueberries. The bakers here often import wheat from Zinuk, using the waterwheels in their canals to produce the necessary materials for bread. Because of this, many of the treats are in good quality, especially their pies, made with an assortment of fruits and garnished with several cypress leaves. Many architects work here, carving out their legacy in stone and wood, dying and coloring it with materials from Kiford, they present their lives with the creations here, even building its own school of arts further inland. History The southern guardian inspired creativity throughout the lower tribe. Telling them of the many colors they'd observed just over the ocean, however, they were often reserved, too afraid to see for themselves. So the giants housed them, inspiring them to expand their minds and find art within themselves by making more. Experimenting with plants, dyes made from hand and stone. This guardian was happy to aid in the thicker dyes, allowing the tribe to mark them as their own and aided them in leaving their mark upon the world, something taken rather literally as they began to dig canals, leasing from the river banks. Upon it's demise the tribes people left their muddied paw-prints on the rocky base of it's grave, being with them in spirit and creativity. Because of this, within the college of artisans is a rather large mural, carved, painted and devoted to an image of the Guardians as perceived. Populace As the apparent gap in wealth grew due to various degrees of success between peoples, it was decided that the more wealthy, ranging from upper middle to upper classes would be closer to the college, as they were more likely to hold the potential to afford an education rather than the less fortunate lower class living and across the river. The lower-middle classes and lower class people, usually poor artists of varying mediums and the like, live across the river with little to no access to the freshwater canals. Even if they had acess to such things they would be less than likely to afford a ride and back. The only interactions between the classes are the occasional upper classman finding a piece of art they like, produced by a lower class artisian, or a small art festival in which the colleges display it's pieces for auction as well as the bakers and townspeople gathering for the free foods. Only the wealthy could afford the art anyways. Other than that, the classes tend to stay to themselves, and their various artistic abilities. Climate Mild temperatures, summers can get a bit warm but usually top off around the higher 80's in F, spring and fall are usually around the same temperature, in the average 70's, and winter is very mild in this region, only dipping as low as the 60's. It's a fairly good place to grow certain crops, and it's lovely no matter what time of year. Economy Through import they're able to perfect their artesian crafts, so trade is a big plus here. They import dyes, fine fabrics, and certain foods, and export their crafts and skills to various nobles and people of money. It can be harder for those just starting out, as is evident in the wage gaps that are apparent, but for those that make it big, key trades can make someone go from poor to rich in just a few sales, depending on the buyer. Tagi Culture The city of fulfillment. Within this town is the largest cathedral in the land. Having been dedicated to the spirits who gathered to allow the tribes to become what they have. It is one of the last honorariums remaining. Those who come to the town's borders often seek homes, in which they are very trusting. Sadly the premises have the least amount of guards to protect the temple and it's interior, along with that there are many instances of food having gone missing despite the plentiful resources including many assorted fruits. Some may have noticed that it's rather void of Pubs and Taverns, that's because those who reside here wish to keep the holy grounds pure. To celebrate such, it's a tradition to offer a banquet of fruits to the spirits during the harvest moon. This is often completed by leaving a bowl of assorted fruits atop the roof or on the porch of one's home. Tourists may complain that the food is rather bland, but that's because those of the temple believe in appreciating things as they are. With such things in mind, the food is rather cheap and it can be hard to gain funding seeing as not many people travel inland, at least not for them. History Originally, the tribe of the central area was the smallest one, there was always a constant fear within the peoples, one in which they were unsure of what was to come, whether or not they'd lose another family member before morning, or if they'd even be awake to see their relatives. There was a constant moving that they'd have to do, always migrating, moving, that is.. until a guardian came and told them to accept natures ways rather than to fear it. They protected the tribe, taught them the meaning of life, how to survive without harming anyone, and most importantly how to accept things as they were. This guardian in particular grew attached to the tribe, making sure to keep watch and protect them. Eventually there was a day, where like always, all good things had to come to an end. With the tribes people resting beside their colossal frame they looked to their brethren, both of which were either being followed by the tribesman or crumbling just as they were. At the time, it felt as if time'd slowed down, there were tears, children and adults alike crying for their guardians. Yet something different happened for them, they cried for their people. They couldn't help it, they couldn't bear to leave them alone, so they curled up beside them, wishing them all a good nights rest while cradling them in their shape. The guardian had fallen asleep for the first time, and as they all had feared for themselves, they didn't wake up.. Thus, a cathedral was build in memory of the guardians that were there, within said cathedral rested plenty of space for homeless to sleep and a large mural dedicated to their protector. Populace The people here are commonly looked down on as rent is funded by the church, something that's directly paid for by the Kapshro family themselves. Thus making the city free to live in, and home to a good majority of the lower class. There's little to no punishment for crimes in this little 'corner' of the world as again there are very few guardsmen working in the districts. The people of the church preach forgiveness for all sin no matter the person. Some would say you could get away with a lot, but then again what was there to get away with? Climate Weather is often fair, a well balanced scenario, though they get the worst of storms and blizzards due to their position in the mountains. Mild springs, hot summers, cold winters, you name it. Economy The money in this part of the nation is rather low, causing the population to be rather poor. The most expensive building within the area is obviously the cathedral. Category:Cities Category:Baator